RPlog:Angry Rancor Deal Pt I
The Angry Rancor has been in orbit over Tatooine, with both guests and crew checking out the rumored swoop races of late. Ships come and go to the cruise liner, and people are welcome to come aboard as long as there isn't an immediate impression that they're going to start causing trouble. Anyone arriving on board for the first time is greeted by a gold-skinned protocol droid up in the hangar, and pointed toward the turbolifts to the Passenger Deck. Said lift opens here, in the noisy, bustling casino that is the Lucky Krayt. Commander Imriel, representative of the Imperial Task Force Inquisitor, leaves their shuttle with a pair of aides. They are all in their imperial duty uniforms, highly pressed and brilliantly polished. The aides are both Lieutenants, and anyone would note that they carry a sort of haughty aura about them. Passing the protocol droid the commander only nods to it, the trio remaining silent as they pass into the ship proper. As they enter the casino they by far look out of place, but they keep their cool and begin their entrance in, seeking the person they are to meet or the way to the business offices. Inanna is not far from the turbolifts herself... pausing in her wanderings of the ship to survey the activity. She is alert but not tense, familiar with this sort of atmosphere. As her grey eyes weep around the room they lock onto the three arrivals, noting immediately that they're a bit out of place, and that they seem to be looking for someone or something. This stirs her into action, and she walks over, addressing the man at the point of the formation. "Good afternoon gentlemen... welcome aboard the Angry Rancor. Can I help you with anything?" Nodding once as he tilts his head ever so slightly in greeting, Imriel's clasped hands behind his back slip out and he extends one hand in the woman's direction that just greeted him, "Good afternoon to you as well miss...?" There's a short pause then he adds, "I'm Commander Imriel; I'm here to see the owner of this ship, we've a business proposition." The two aides behind him are a bit stiff as well, but their hands are fully clasped behind their backs and drawn all the way down in a sort of 'V'. They all were unfamiliar with the weapons policy on the ship, and as such the lieutenants each carried a blaster on the hip but the Commander was unarmed. As the commander greets the woman the aides look about the room in search of anyone that might be seeking trouble, Imperial presence had a way of stirring folks attention in undue ways. Inanna accepts Imriel's hand, giving a good, firm shake and answering "Inanna Jordain, at your service." She takes in his greeting and comment and purses her lips for a moment in thought. "I'm afraid the owner's not on board right now. She's gone on some personal business, and left me and my sister in charge. I run the Nexu Bar and Grille here," she motions over to the restaurant on the port side. "Would you like to come sit down, and tell me about this proposition of yours?" Smiling presently in return as he shakes her hand just as firmly Imriel accepts her offer, "That would be most pleasant Miss Jordain." Imriel silently hopes that the weapons policy allows his aides to have weapons here, though he thinks that it does as there isn't anyone telling him that his people need to go or have them checked somewhere. As they walk to the grill he says to her, "I am here on behalf of Marshal Inrokana on a matter of business. Recreational business that is... we're looking to setup a contract with this luxury liner if you will." Indeed, nobody is making a fuss about the weapons, and Inanna herself wears a blaster pistol at her hip. Guests are expected to be responsible here, look after themselves and not endanger the ship or crew. Inanna leads the way into the restaurant, listening as she goes. "I see, well recreation is our business here... I hope we can help. I'm curious to hear more." She leads on to the back part of the restaurant, which is cordoned off and empty. Inviting the group to sit, she'll wait until they've all done so before settling into a chair herself. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" Smiling, Imriel sits first, his aides taking seats that are a bit back but still in a comfortable place. "It's a nice restaurant you run here ma'am." Once he's looked around a bit and she's had a seat he gets straight to the point. Imriel looks her square in the eye, "What the Marshal has me for is to setup a working relationship between your ship and the Imperial Task Force. As you probably can imagine life in the military and on a warship doesn't do much for morale and as such we would like to contract your vessel for said purpose. I understand that your operation isn't exclusive and we would not ask that. Rather we would like to setup a relationship that our off duty personnel may come to this vessel in their off time." There's a short pause as he pulls out a datapad and hands her the more business related details. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering if we'll be using this place as a way to seek out criminals and I have assurances from the highest levels that we will not be doing so. This vessel will be considered under diplomatic immunity though we hope that will not be abused by anyone. Should we be seeking anyone you all will be contacted first, there is to be absolutely nothing of the sort done without your express permission. As I said before, this is meant to be a recreation spot. Of course, should any of our crew get into trouble you have our permission by all means to contact us and we'll have them removed and disciplined accordingly. The Marshal also said that he will negotiate these terms as you'd like. Protocol also dictates for me to tell you that if the Marshal or his superiors come aboard they are to be waited on hand and foot - and we'll be paying for said services." There's a lot to take in so he pauses for a moment there before going on further and to see if she has any questions at this point. Inanna pays close attention, taking everything in. She gives an initial nod of understanding at that first pause, and the wheels are already starting to spin visibly in her mind. She accepts the datapad, glancing at it, but looking up again as the Commander continues. She nods once again at the mention of the Task Force not using the ship to seek out criminals, the thoughtful expression remaining on her features. At the second pause, she takes a moment to consider all of what has been said so far. "It all sounds straightforward so far," she says. She doesn't have immediate questions, and senses that there's more, so she says, "do go on..." Continuing pleased that she liked or at least didn't outright say no to what they were saying Imriel moves on. "It should be stated in the contract that any use of heavy weapons and the sort would have to have your approval before being brought here or any of our personnel for military purposes. What I'm getting at is that we're not going to storm the place down without your permission. For example, a hostage situation requiring military force would have to get your approval before we'd send a team in. We don't foresee any of this happening, but we're always aware that anything is possible. As far as immunity goes, we'll allow you into any port in Imperial space, no questions. The people you carry are immune to Imperial law while in imperial space, but only on this ship as per the neutrality agreement we have with you. So if someone was wanted you could move them into Imperial space aboard this ship, but they are not to leave until back outside Imperial space. We'll uphold this on our good graces unless we find that is being abused, then we'll meet with you to discuss the matter. I imagine it would mean increased security from the Imperial military around your vessel when in Imperial space to make sure there aren't criminals leaving your ship. As for regular citizens they'd be free to come and go on Imperial worlds just as any other citizen. Imperial law will still apply off the ship, but if found from your ship we'll contact you to more than likely return them here. As for payment, we can pay whatever is deemed to be a necessary amount that we still need to have negotiated. As for those that would have to be waited on per protocol's standards, a list of distinguished guests will be provided and payment for their visits will be handled by our financial office." Quirking an eyebrow he finally asks, "Any questions?" Though he's said a lot and excited this may be a place he could come more often, he wonders why they've not been offered anything to eat or drink. Inanna again sits and listens, taking in everything with the same level of attention. When it's all out on the table, she leans back for a moment, processing things as quickly as she can, eyes drifting to the tabletop, then to take in the Lieutenant off to Imriel's left before the refocuses on the Commander. "I can see you and your people have put a good deal of thought into this arrangement. Therefore, I almost hesitate to point something out here... this vessel already has a treaty of extraterritoriality set up with the Empire, as we do with the New Republic. In both cases it's very similar to what you have described. We keep our autonomy while we're in Imperial or Republic space. The people and activity on board are under our jurisdiction. If something particular should come up, which as you say could be something unforeseen and unusual, we will be glad to work with the local authority in resolving it. And any crew or guests that leave the ship are expected to abide by the laws of the location they visit. We've set up these agreements already, because we are dedicated to providing a place that all beings are welcome, wherever we go." Seems to be a case of the right hand not knowing what the left is doing... not that uncommon in the Empire or any other government is it? Inanna pauses a moment, and then says, "you bring all of this up in connecting with wanting to discuss a working relationship with us, as you say, to provide a place for your off-duty men and women to find recreation. Given we already have a diplomatic relationship established with your government, very much of the type that you describe... what sort of business dealings are you hoping to establish here? Do you have any specific thoughts or wishes concerning the types of recreation that are made available to your people?" It's her turn to pause and let Imriel process all of this and respond. It was that last thought that the Commander was about to ask for when one of his Lieutenants speaks up, "Excuse me ma'am, but could we all get a glass of water please, with ice?" The commander looks at the lieutenant as he asks realizing that he totally missed the offer the first time, a mistake he scolds himself for and will not make again. Nodding once to her that they'd like some drinks Imriel replies to her statement, "Well, first and foremost this is a contract exclusive to Task Force Inquisitor and sets up a place that is approved by the leadership. I know the territory issues were resolved a while ago, but what we're looking for is actually a service agreement to provide recreation for our personnel whenever they wish without payment. The money issue of course would come from this agreement. In short, the Empire as a whole has setup an agreement more on the civilian side, but we're looking to make a more formal arrangement. All services would be provided free of charge to our members and the list of distinguished visitors even more so. The other half of this is for you all to get paid from the right account, as such as bureaucracies go. We'd also like to arrange for a transport from your vessel to pick up our personnel while you are in non-imperial territory that we do not violate local laws of other places." Inanna looks over at the other Lieutenant as he addresses her, and no sooner has the Commander nodded his assent then she shoots a look over to the bar, lifting a hand to snap her fingers and give a clear signal for a server to come over. "Of course," she answers, "and if there is anything else I can offer, food or drink, it's on the house today." A server droid wheels over, and she tells it to bring a pitcher of water and some glasses, adding any other orders the men might make. Turning her attention back to the conversation as the Commander begins again, she listens, digests briefly, and says, "I see. Yes... I'm beginning to get the idea. The matter of contracting to take any of your people on as guests, and charge the correct account, is certainly something we could work out. We would need some process for knowing who they are, so nobody gets a free ride on your dime. IDs, or a personnel list or something of the sort. VIPs can also, of course, be offered the appropriate treatment. And we have shuttles, and could work out that aspect of things as well. I should probably say, I can't sign any agreement here today... I will need to speak to the people who are truly in charge, about something of this magnitude, but I know the workings of the ship and I can help sort out the details so all that's left is signing the contracts." She pauses, pondering for another moment, and then says, "You've already assured me that you have no intention of boarding the ship by force, or going after criminals here, unless the situation warrants it and you are doing so with our permission and involvement. I hope it is also equally understood, that we will not be involved in any military operations. We aren't providing a way for you to get people into Republic Space or any other... or the other way around for any of them. Yes?" She says this sounding like she does already believe that you have no intention of doing this. Nodding Imriel gets quickly to the point and responds, "Yes, that is correct, no military operations and you have our assurances at this point in time. However, the Marshal himself and perhaps a few of our other senior ranking officers would like to present you this assurance in person, should we be able to get a contract. And yes, I understand you will need some time to discuss this. If you don't mind, we'll stay here onboard until you've reached a decision as I carry the full authority of the Marshal in this matter." There's a short pause as he gets the glass of water, "Thank you for your hospitality." Inanna bows her head respectfully in answer to the comments and suggestion, and offers another hospitable smile. "I'm glad to be of service," she answers, still thinking over everything that has been said. "You are welcome here on board as long as you like. I can offer you each rooms at our hotel. We have luxury suites, but I'm afraid I can't comp those for you. It would be a thousand credits a week if you desire one of those." Red carpets only roll so far. "The ship will be moving within the week... to attend some piloting races, and hold a Ball. I'm not entirely sure where yet, but we can give you a shuttle ride back here or someplace else if you need it. I will of course discuss all of this, with the people I need to, as quickly as possible." She ponders and then adds, as if thinking aloud, "perhaps if and when we do finalize this, we can bring the Rancor to wherever your Task Force is stationed. Hold a part there for all of your men and women, or however many will fit here... your Marshal can make his presentation, and introduce this new service he's offering to the troops." Her eyes sparkle. She seems to like her own idea. Smiling Imriel folds his hands in front on him on the table and says to her, "Thank you for your hospitality, and we'll be staying here as long as it takes to secure the deal. I'll have my aides arrange for the payment accordingly, and they will be available to your personnel as well for the finer points of the deal. As for the port of call I will have to discuss with my superiors as there is certain information that cannot be openly released, but I will see what they say. I am sure it will be received well. If there is nothing else, I should report this good news back to my superiors." He gives her a small bow of the head and the Lieutenants stand, making it possible for him to get up. Inanna offers another smile and nod in response, and she too stands. "If it needs to be another location that works too. We can sort all of that out." She thinks and answers, "There's nothing else that I can think of. If you need me for anything, you'll either find me here, or the bartender will know where I am. I'll be in touch soon." And with that she escorts the group out to the casino and directs them toward the hotel.